project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Eye
The Lightning Eye is a special state of the manipulation of neural signals and electricity, naturally obtained by the Rikira Clan. Origins The Lightning Eye originates from an ancient family of powerful warriors on Earth. According to surviving stories, the Lightning Eye was a trait passed on from the descendants of reality-warpers, who had access to tremendous power just like their ancestors. Acquisition The Lightning Eye is not exclusively limited to members of the Rikira Clan. Anyone is able to learn the process to use the Lightning Eye, though Rikiras usually don't have to go through the same level of training to reach the same capabilities with their Lightning Eye. To use the Lightning Eye, a user must greatly amplify their senses to extreme levels, which will allow them to charge their neural signals to the point of creating the energy to use Lightning Eye. Amplification of senses is greatly difficult for many to accomplish, even Rikira, so several shortcuts have included sensory deprivation chambers, drugs, and special states of mind. Stages The Lightning Eye is known to possess many "stages", which shows the development of a user's Lightning Eye mastery over time. * Lightning Eye State: Considered the precursor to the standard "True Lightning Eye" state. Represented by visible white electricity flowing through the user. Is much more automatic due to energy freely flowing through the body rather than concentrated into the eyes, yet lacks the power more advanced stages possess * True/Singular Lightning Eye: Considered the default stage of the Lightning Eye. Represented by one of the eyes having a bright white glow. Released energy flow is occasionally seen, especially when the user is exerting themselves. * Incomplete Dual Lightning Eye: The mid-way stage between having one Lightning Eye versus having two Lightning Eyes. The user can have the appearance of a second Lightning Eye in their other eye (which doesn't show the LIghtning Eye), yet when is visibly brighter than the other. Or, users can switch where their Lightning Eye appears, rather than in just the same eye * Dual Lightning Eye: Considered the fully mastered state of the Lightning Eye state. Represented by both eyes having a powerful white glow. Released energy flow is much greater and volatile than before. Abilities The full capabilities of the Lightning Eye are dependent on the user's mastery of the Lightning Eye, often represented by their stage of the Lightning Eye. The Lightning Eye is well-known to enhance user's speed, increasing how fast they can think, react, and move. This superior speed can even reach the point of users reacting to events they aren't even aware of, formulating complex plans and ideas within a split moment, and possibly even faster-than-light speeds. Lightning Eye can also manipulate the neural signals of others, with targets having their thoughts distorted, read, or having sudden feelings and thoughts, not of their own doing. The manipulation of other neural signals also assists in the fast reactions of the Lightning Eye, with users able to immediately detect other neural signals around them, and react accordingly. Users are also able to have a powerful defense against psychics and others who try to mentally control Lightning Eye users. Their Lightning Eye will immediately activate once certain energies or powers try to control the user, which reflects the power right back at the user. This can have a varying effect, from reflecting an Instant Mind Blast perfectly, to mitigating the effects of a memory probe. The Lightning Eye also has abilities that include electromagnetism, lightning generation, and further mind manipulation. These kinds of powers fall under certain schools of Lightning Eye usage, and most users mostly focus on one of these schools.